A New Story
by AlexSnape09
Summary: Harry is a Slytherin, Hermione is a Ravinclaw, and Draco is friends with both of them. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone! I was reading fanfics and came across one I liked but it did have something that pissed me off so I wrote this. Always going to be Harry's POV._**

 ** _Disclaimer: If I owned HP I would have killed off Percy instead of Fred._**

 ** _Enjoy the Fanfiction!_**

I was running down the street of houses not knowing where to go or who I go to. About an hour ago I did something I did not know I could do, I blew up Dudley's game console without even lifting a finger. Vernon and Petunia were so mad Vernon through me out on the street with nothing but a bag full of food I took without anyone seeing and the too big for me clothes on my back.

I was just about to give up for the night and sleep on the side walk but then I heard a voice behind me. "Hello Harry Potter." I looked to where the voice was and saw an old man with a big blue robe and a hat that looked funny. I looked at his eyes and he was wearing a pair of half-moon shaped glasses over his sparkly, all-knowing, blue eyes.

"H-how do you know my name sir?" I asked in a small voice, not trying to bring attention to myself. "Well everyone where I am from knows who you are." The weird man said like it was no big thing. He grabbed my hand and then things got all swirly and I felt sick to my stomach, next thing I know I am at this run-down bar/inn looking place and everyone was looking at me in awe.

The old man sat me down and explained what was happing and where we were. I didn't really trust adults so I didn't take up his vary persistent offer to take me shopping for school supplies. The next day I was shopping on my own and this blond kid bumped into me. "Hey watch it!" I heard him practically yell causing people to look at us, which I didn't like. Then he looked at me and seemed to recognize me so I whispered a quick sorry and tried to walk away. Tried to walk away! This boy followed me and asked if I wanted to go to lunch with him, I looked at him weirdly and then accepted his offer.

We were eating at this one place for ice-cream and he was saying something about houses for Hogwarts when I looked up confused, he then started explaining why I wanted to be in Slytherin house. "It is the best for people like me and you too I guess. You get power and respect." As he said that I thought about the Dursleys and them always treating me badly. I would love to be in Slytherin and show them how mean I can be!

It was getting late and Draco, what I learned his name was, left to go back to his house with his mum and I started heading back to the Leaky Caldron. The next few days I saw Draco a lot more and met his mum who I think I saw pity in her eyes, I don't really know why. The day before September 1st I met Draco's father who scared me with his cold eyes and hating way he walked and talked. That night I questioned most of what I learned in the muggle world and thought about how Draco told me about pure-bloods and mudbloods and how muggles are bad. I agreed completely with all that and hoped to be in Slytherin with Draco.

I got on the train at platform 9 ¾ and took a seat in a compartment with Draco and some of his other friends that kind of went along like Draco was a king. When we got off the train we went to this hall thing and got sorted, it got to my turn and I was not expecting what came next.

 _"_ _Hello Harry Potter. I remember when I sorted your father and your mother. So, will it be Gryffindor for you too?"_ "No, I want to be in Slytherin. My friends are in Slytherin and I want to be with them." _"Are you sure? Really sure about that?"_ "Yes!" Next thing I know I heard **"Slytherin!"** and a bunch of gasps, a few boos, and all Slytherin house cheering. I walked down there and took a seat at the table with Draco, a boy named Theodore (Theo), Crab, and Goul. When the feast was over I was walking towards the Slytherin common room when I bumped into this girl named Hermione Granger, I think she was sorted into Ravinclaw. She smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back, all I could think of that night was her and that beautiful smile.

 ** _I will try to keep updated but with school and everything I will take longer so don't push and please leave a review! BYEEEEEEEE ;3_**


	2. Chapter 2

Heyyyyyy guys! Thanks for the likes and follows and I know its been a wile but hold on with me. I don't have a laptop to work on and I'm in a kind of writers block so I would like you guys to give me ideas for another chapter. Just review your ideas and I will give you a shout out next chapter. Thanks!


End file.
